NPCs
Students Royals Sarah Bella Richards Becky Bowman Hannah Hawkins Lilian Grace Chilton Erika Jensen Vernon Brooks Hayden Piper Lynwood Worth Jamie Cook Quin Ziggler Hilton Pelletier Normand Napier Knights Ashley Mason Brenda Green Elsa Walsh Judy Rogers Edison Stamm Seth Simpson Ben Oliver Donald Mills Jesters Shahla Kara Ali Katrina Ellis May Lane Wendy Stevens Glory Fandel Christmas Franko Cedric Ellis Burt Vega Lawrence Ramsay Edward D'Angelo Magicians Ling Chen Lisa Fox Lana Wong Kyla Green Gina Mack Norma Graham Lowell Gibson Rainier DuPont Lupe Delagarza Faculty Unsorted Landon Klaus Hubert Synder Connie O'Leary Lunchlady Gladys Matt McBride Carmen Byrd Sandra Kane Royals Jackson Piqué Jerald Thompson Melanie Carpenter Jennie Sanders Sato Kenshin Joshua Santiago Knights Karren Spicer Charles Stephens Spencer Watts Sherry Summers Lexus Eden Jesters Marcelo Altman Clifton Estrada Marian Cobb Juanita Warner Darren Miller Magicians Felicia Saxon Philip Cox Oliver Turner Candace Chandler Miranda White Allies Steven Waters Nezzar Rose Ranger Other Civilians Holly Rea Dermit Lois McBride Father Francis Donnovan Neal Hines Rosemary Sparks Denise Whitby Dianne Whitby Esteban Reyes Supernatural Entities The White Rider *Icon of Filth **Filth Mongers *Bug Boss **Chitin Crawlers *Spore Whale **Phage Plants *Rat King **Plague Rats *Fortress Guardian **Parasite Fish The Red Rider *Icon of Hate *Greed Titan **Paper Pulp Monsters *Oil Titan **Oil Men *Blood Titan **Blood Wraiths *Desolation Machine **Grunts The Black Rider *Icon of Disparity *Bulette **Landsharks *Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young **Black Goats Swarms *The Giant Claw **Carrion Feeders Other Ranger Teams Space Rangers Cassie Chan Ashley Hammond Colossi Rangers Year(s) Active: 2006-07 Theme: Giants Megazord(s): Colossus Megazord (Goliath, Adam, Ymir, Ajax, Neringa) Rangers Clayton Highland, Red Colossi Ranger, Mentor Thaddeus Palasala, Blue Colossi Ranger Dawn Highland, Pink Colossi Ranger Chang Murray, Black Colossi Ranger Amie Racer, Yellow Colossi Ranger Antagonists Organoth, the Dark Lord Great Rangers Year(s) Active: 2010-13 Theme: Animals Megazord(s): The Great Hunter Megazord (scorpion, panther, crow, cobra, ram) Rangers David McFarlane, Mentor Cassandra Murphy, Green Scorpion Ranger, later Teal Scorpion Ranger Madison Parker, Red Panther Ranger, later Indigo Tarantula Ranger Mikey Kwan, Black Crow Ranger *replaced by Riley Stetner, Black Crow Ranger, later Obsidian Crow Ranger Troy O'Donnell, Yellow King Cobra Ranger, later Bronze King Cobra Ranger Justin Hart, Pink Ram Ranger *replaced by Stacey Tulpa, Pink Ram Ranger Tobias Black, Orange Flying Fox Ranger Dr. Thomas Oliver, Ruby Panther Ranger Antagonists Clayton Highland, White Nightmare Ranger Unerva, Dark Witch of Corruption After Earth After departing from Earth, the Great Rangers took on a wildly different power set. Dr. Thomas Oliver, Obsidian Ranger Madison Parker, Silver Tarantula Ranger Tobias Black, Gold Ranger Adam Park, Amethyst Lion Ranger Riley Stetner, Amber Ranger Andros of KO-35, Vermillion Ranger Stacey Tulpa, Fuschia Ranger Sky Murphy, Lavender Ranger Past Ranger Teams Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Year(s) Active: 1993-95 Colours: Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink (original), Green (later, additional), White (later, replaced Green). Theme: Prehistoric animals ('93), mythical creatures ('94), ninjas ('95) Megazord(s): Mighty Morphin' Megazord (tyrannosaurus, mastodon, triceratops, saber-toothed tiger, pterodactyl), Dragonzord, Titanus ('93), Thunder Megazord (dragon, lion, unicorn, griffin, firebird), White Tiger, Tor ('94), Ninja Megazord (ape, frog, wolf, bear, crane), White Falcon, Titanus, Shogun Megazord (red, black, blue, yellow, white shogunzords) ('95). Alien Rangers Year(s) Active: 1995 Colours: White, Red, Black, Blue, Yellow Theme: Ninjas Battle Borgs: White Crane, Red Ape, Black Frog, Blue Wolf, Yellow Bear. Zeorangers Year(s) Active: 1996 Colours: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink (original), Gold (later, additional) Theme: Symbols/numbers Megazord(s): Zeo Megazord (firebird, taurus, sphinx, dogu, maoi), Pyramidas, Red Battlezord, Super Zeo Megazord (star, square, triangle, twin-oblongs, circle), Warrior Wheel. Turbo Rangers Year(s) Active: 1997 Colours: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink Ranger-likes: Blue Centurion, Phantom Ranger Theme: Cars Megazord(s): Turbo Megazord (Red Lightning, Desert Thunder, Mountain Blaster, Dune Star, Wind Chaser), Robo Racer, Rescue Megazord (Lightning Fire Tamer, Siren Blaster, Thunder Loader, Star Racer, Wind Rescue), Artillatron. Space Rangers Year(s) Active: 1998 Colours: Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink (original), Silver (later, additional) Theme: Spacefaring Megazord(s): Astro Megazord (Astro Megaship, Megashuttle), Delta Megazord (Delta Megaship), Mega Voyager (robo, shuttle, rocket, saucer, tank voyagers), Mega Winger. the Red Ranger of Willows Year(s) Active: 2005 Colours: Red Theme: None Megazord(s): None __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__